


Bad Memories

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Sex doesn't alarm me. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hofft, durch John endlich vergessen zu können, was Mycrofts bester Freund ihm damals angetan hat. Allerdings ist dies nicht so einfach, wie er es sich wünscht. Erst recht nicht, weil er es nun nicht länger vor dem Arzt geheim halten kann...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Memories

Sherlock schloss die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich, spürte Johns Hände, die seinen Hemdkragen festhielten, ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich hinunter zogen. „Und es ist wirklich okay für dich…?“, fragte der Arzt leise, legte die Arme um ihn, sah in die faszinierenden, blauen Augen. Sherlock nickte leicht, dirigierte John ein wenig in Richtung Bett, erwiderte den Kuss. Sherlock schloss die Augen, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Er musste es endlich vergessen. Er musste endlich darüber hinwegkommen.  
Er legte sich auf das Bett, zog John über sich, streichelte ihm durch das kurze Haar. John blickte auf Sherlock hinab, in seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Verwirrung und Überraschung. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sherlock freiwillig den passiven Part übernehmen würde. „Sherlock, bist du sicher, dass-“ – „Können wir da jetzt bitte nicht drüber reden?“, flüsterte der Detektiv, nahm Johns Gesicht in beide Hände, sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er wollte es. Er wollte es so sehr. Doch es kostete ihn unheimlich viel Überwindung. Langsam zog er den anderen Mann zu sich, beinahe scheu legte er seine Lippen auf Johns, brauchte Zeit, um sich an dieses Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Das Gefühl von Wärme… von Vertrauen… von Sicherheit. John war unheimlich einfühlsam, ließ sich viel Zeit mit ihm, auch wenn Sherlock wusste, dass er immer ungeduldiger werden würde, sich immer mehr zurückhalten musste. Zögerlich öffnete Sherlock seine Lippen ein wenig, versuchte, sich auf John zu konzentrieren, nicht das Bild des dunklen Zimmers in sein Gedächtnis zurückkommen zu lassen, als der Arzt sanft eine Hand in seinen Nacken schob, den Kuss ein wenig intimer gestaltete. Der Detektiv legte die Arme um ihn, zog ihn ganz nah an sich, atmete bemüht ruhig aus, als Johns Finger die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffneten. Sherlock roch das dezente Parfüm seines Mitbewohners, spürte seine warmen, weichen Lippen auf seinem Hals. Langsam öffnete der Brünette die Augen, blinzelte dem schummrigen Licht der Nachttischlampe entgegen. Es war John. John, der bei ihm lag. John, der ihn berührte. Nicht Alexander.

Vorsichtig schoben sich Johns Finger unter sein Hemd, streichelten über die blasse Haut, der Arzt bedeckte seinen Hals mit sanften Küssen, seine Lippen berührten Sherlocks Schlüsselbein. Sherlock zuckte zusammen, als die Hand des anderen seine Seite entlang streichelte, seine Finger schließlich mit sanftem Druck über seine Brustwarze rieben. Ohne nachzudenken legte der Detektiv seine Hände plötzlich auf die Schultern des Arztes, schob ihn von sich. Sein Atem war nun ein wenig beschleunigt, er konnte sich nicht mehr gegen die Erinnerungen wehren, die ihn zu überwältigen drohten. 

_„Du bist süß, wenn du weinst…!“_

John hielt inne, sah in das angsterfüllte Gesicht des Detektivs, richtete sich ein wenig auf. Noch nie zuvor hatte er Sherlock dermaßen verstört und entsetzt gesehen. „Sherlock, ist alles okay…?“, fragte John ein wenig geschockt, plötzlich zutiefst beunruhigt. Der Detektiv schloss die Augen, verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Er atmete langsam aus, seine Stimme schien zu zittern. 

_Hände, die ihn festhielten. Lippen, die sich fordernd auf seine pressten. Raues Stöhnen, dass seine Ohren erfüllte._

„Sherlock…?“, fragte der Arzt beinahe lautlos, wusste nicht, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Der Detektiv seufzte, nahm die Hände vom Gesicht, sah John jedoch nicht an. Dieser sah nun seine leicht geröteten Augen, die Anstrengung, mit der er die Fassung zu bewahren hoffte. „Was ist los…?“ John sah ihn besorgt an, suchte seinen Blick. Sherlock schloss die Augen und seufzte. „John, ich…“ Er stockte, versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. „Ich… Ich glaube, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen…“ Sherlock lachte leise. Es war ein verbittertes, nahezu verzweifeltes Lachen. „Du hast mich doch mal gefragt, was Mycrofts Bemerkung sollte. Warum ich nichts erwidert habe…“ Johns Gesichtsausdruck war plötzlich überraschend ernst, nicht mehr so belustigt wie vor wenigen Wochen. „Was ist passiert, Sherlock…?“ Sherlock richtete sich auf, setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes, konnte John nicht in die Augen sehen. Er hatte immer allein damit fertig werden wollen, es jedoch nie überwunden. Er hasste sich dafür, Johns Einfühlsamkeit nun mit diesen Gefühlen gegenübertreten zu müssen. Er atmete tief durch, fuhr sich nervös durch das lockige Haar.  
„Als ich gerade fünfzehn geworden war…“ Er hielt inne, merkte, wie ihm die Stimme zu versagen drohte, spürte Johns Blick auf sich ruhen. „Wurde ich fast von Mycrofts bestem Freund vergewaltigt…“, sagte er leise, konnte nicht glauben, wie schwer es ihm fiel, diese Worte endlich auszusprechen. Jemandem davon zu erzählen.  
John entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge, fassungslos sah er den Detektiv an, konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. „D-Das meinst du nicht ernst…“, sagte er leise, zutiefst geschockt von diesem Geständnis seines Mitbewohners. Sherlock lächelte verbittert, spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er kam sich so unheimlich albern vor. So _kindisch_. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so.“, erwiderte er lautlos, versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen, die nun wieder an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins kamen. John setzte sich ganz nah hinter ihn, ließ so bewusst weiter zu, dass Sherlock ihm den Rücken zukehrte. „Hast du…“ John räusperte sich leise, auch ihm schien es schwer zu fallen, darüber zu reden. Dass ausgerechnet _Sherlock_ so etwas passiert war, war ihm einfach unbegreiflich. „Hast du ihn angezeigt?“, fragte er ernst. Sherlock schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Beweise. Nicht einen. Sogar die… die leichten Blutergüsse an meinen Handgelenken waren bereits am nächsten Tag kaum noch zu sehen… Niemand hätte es mir geglaubt. Keiner mochte mich, nicht einmal Mycroft, auch wenn er sich um mich gekümmert hat, war er doch immer auch recht distanziert…“ Sherlock hielt einen Moment inne. „Wahrscheinlich hätten die Leute nur geglaubt, ich wolle Aufmerksamkeit…“ John streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus, zog sie jedoch wieder zurück. „Du hast es Mycroft nie gesagt?“ Sherlocks Blick verdüsterte sich. „Was? Dass sein Anruf mich vor der schlimmsten Nacht meines Lebens gerettet hat?“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein.“

John konnte sich kaum vorstellen, was Sherlock erlebt haben musste. Er war damals nicht der Mann, der nun neben ihm saß. Er war bloß ein Junge wie jeder andere auch, und ebenso verletzlich. Der Arzt warf einen Blick auf Sherlocks Handgelenke, schämte sich dafür, dass automatisch Bilder in seinem Kopf erschienen. Bilder, die vermutlich noch nicht einmal annähernd an die Realität heranreichten.  
„Willst du darüber reden…?“, fragte John leise, vorsichtig legte er die Arme um Sherlock, achtete genau auf seine Reaktion. Er wollte, dass er wusste, dass er für ihn da war. Doch er wollte ihn auch keinesfalls überfordern. Sherlock ließ die Umarmung jedoch zu, legte seine Hand auf Johns. Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt.“ Er lächelte schwach, drehte sich ein wenig zu John um. „Eigentlich wollte ich das ganze heute endgültig vergessen… Endlich damit abschließen…“ John fand nicht, dass dies eine sonderlich gute Idee war. Es weiter zu verdrängen machte es nicht ungeschehen. Doch was er dachte, war nun nicht wichtig. Behutsam küsste er Sherlocks Nacken, zog ihn fester an sich. „Sag mir nur, was ich tun soll. Wie ich dir helfen kann.“, flüsterte er, meinte es ernster, als es in dieser Situation vielleicht erscheinen mochte. „Du kannst es mich nicht vergessen lassen…“, flüsterte Sherlock verzweifelt. John schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, das kann ich nicht. Aber ich kann dir vielleicht zeigen, wie es sein kann… Wenn man jemanden liebt…“, sagte er leise, drehte Sherlock ein wenig zu sich, sah ihm tief in die Augen, legte sanft eine Hand an sein Gesicht. „Ich verspreche dir, wir werden nichts tun, was du nicht willst. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen.“ Sherlock hätte am liebsten erwidert, wie lächerlich John sich machte. Dass es ihm gut ginge und er sich nicht so anstellen sollte. Doch er konnte es nicht. Und er war unheimlich dankbar, John nun bei sich zu haben.

„Danke…“, hauchte er, ließ sich von John zu einem Kuss zu sich ziehen. Er liebte ihn. Und er wollte ihn berühren, ihn küssen, mit ihm schlafen. Doch dazu musste er seine Angst überwinden. Und das war schwerer als er dachte. Er legte sich wieder hin, versuchte, die Berührungen des Arztes zu genießen. Nicht vor ihnen zurückzuweichen. Er verkrampfte sich ein wenig, als John den Verschluss seiner Hose öffnete, ebenso die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemdes. John warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, küsste ihn vorsichtig auf den Bauch. Seine Hände glitten behutsam über Sherlocks Brust, als er sich erneut über ihn beugte, ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen, doch überraschend sanften Kuss verwickelte. Sherlock seufzte leise in den Kuss hinein, spürte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben diese angenehme Hitze, die seinen ganzen Körper durchströmte, etwas in ihm auslöste, was er bisher immer für grausam und verletzend gehalten hatte. Verlangen.  
Seine Finger streichelten durch Johns Haar, ungeduldig presste er seine Lippen auf die des Arztes, überrascht von seinem eigenen Mut. Doch es ging zu schnell. „Warte…“, flüsterte er, als Johns Hand langsam seinen Oberkörper entlang glitt, unterhalb seines Bauchnabels schließlich inne hielt. „Wenn du willst, das ich aufhöre, musst du es nur sagen.“, erwiderte John ruhig, streichelte ihm durch die dunklen Locken. Sherlocks Blick glitt über seinen Körper, leicht biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. „Darf… Darf ich vielleicht…“ Er verstummte, schämte sich plötzlich. John ahnte, worauf er hinaus wollte, hatte nie gewollt, dass Sherlock ihn darum bitten musste. Sich nicht traute, ihn bloß zu _fragen_. Es zeigte dem Arzt nur noch einmal allzu deutlich, wie sehr es Sherlock belastete. Er hatte nicht nur Angst, verletzt zu werden. Er hatte auch Angst, _zu verletzen_. Jemand anderes zu berühren. John lächelte, öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. „Frag bitte nicht, Sherlock.“, erwiderte er leise, richtete sich auf, sodass Sherlock sich ebenfalls aufsetzen konnte. Ihm in die Augen sah. Ihm nicht unterlegen war. John nahm Sherlocks Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn, als er sich zögerlich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machte. Vorsichtig zog er es John von den Schultern, ließ es neben dem Bett auf den Boden gleiten. Sein Blick wanderte über den nackten Oberkörper des anderen Mannes, hatte noch immer Hemmungen, ihn zu berühren. Stattdessen zog er sich sein eigenes Hemd aus, sah John unsicher an. Der Arzt streichelte ihm zärtlich über die Wange, sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Sherlock.“, flüsterte er, nahm seine Hand, legte sie auf seine Brust. „Wenn du hier aufhören möchtest, ist das in Ordnung. Ich will nicht, dass du etwas tust, wozu du dich nicht bereit fühlst.“

Sherlock sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an, hätte mit allem gerechnet. Nur nicht mit _Zurückhaltung_. Denn selbst hatte er sie nie erfahren. Sherlock streichelte vorsichtig über Johns Brust, legte schließlich seine Arme um ihn, vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. „Nur… Nur einen Moment…“, flüsterte er heiser, lauschte dem Herzschlag des anderen Mannes, spürte seine nackte Haut leicht gegen seine eigene reiben, genoss die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. John schloss die Augen, nickte leicht.  
Nach einer Weile öffnete John seine Augen wieder, als er spürte, wie Sherlocks Hände zögerlich seinen Rücken hinunter glitten. Er sah die Unsicherheit, die ihn noch immer zu bedrücken schien, schloss die Arme fester um ihn, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, um Sherlock zu ermutigen. Die Hände des Detektivs legten sich auf seinen Hintern, noch immer ein wenig zurückhaltend. John streichelte ihm sanft durch das Haar, sah ihm tief in die Augen. Dann lächelte er, als Sherlock seinem Blick auswich. „Wehe, du fragst jetzt, ob das in Ordnung war.“ Sherlock erwiderte sein Lächeln, zog John ein wenig näher zu sich, drückte den Unterleib des anderen Mannes so leicht gegen seinen eigenen. Der Detektiv schloss die Augen, ein leises Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen. Es fühlte sich so gut an. So _richtig_. Allmählich gelang es ihm, die Erinnerungen an jene Nacht besser zu unterdrücken, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er tat. Wie John ihn berührte. Dass er sofort aufhören würde, wenn Sherlock nicht länger in der Lage war, diese schrecklichen Gedanken von seinem Bewusstsein fernzuhalten. 

Sherlocks Finger glitten über Johns Hintern, seine Hüften, erreichten schließlich den Verschluss der Jeans. John küsste seine Schulter, seine Halsbeuge, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als der Detektiv seine Hände in seine Hose gleiten ließ, sie ein wenig hinunterzog. John schob sein Bein zwischen Sherlocks, drängte ihn ein wenig nach hinten, sodass er erneut unter ihm lag. „Sherlock…“, flüsterte er, seine Stimme klang ein wenig rauer als sonst, bescherte dem Detektiv eine leichte Gänsehaut. Sherlocks Hände lagen nun auf seinen Schultern, ab und an kratzten seine Finger über die nackte Haut, als John ihm langsam die Hose von den Hüften zog. 

_Hände, die fahrig über die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel strichen. Seine Beine auseinander zwängten. Grob seinen Hintern massierten. Hände, die er nicht von sich stoßen konnte, denen er wehrlos ausgeliefert war, stumm ihre widerlichen Berührungen ertrug…_

Sherlock zuckte zusammen, wollte John aufhalten. Doch dann öffnete er langsam die Augen, sah in das Gesicht des Mannes, der ihn liebte. Der ihn niemals so behandeln würde. „Es ist okay…“, flüsterte der Arzt, drückte seine Lippen behutsam auf Sherlocks Schläfe. „Es ist okay, wenn du jetzt aufhören willst.“ Sherlock blickte ihn überrascht an. Dann wandte er ein wenig beschämt den Blick ab. „Ich will nicht aufhören, John.“, sagte er leise, wusste nicht recht, was er wollte. Er wollte John. Er wollte Alexander vergessen. Er wollte sich nicht mehr schämen, sich nicht mehr verstecken müssen. Er wollte den kleinen, wehrlosen Jungen von damals endlich hinter sich lassen…  
„Mach bitte weiter…“, flüsterte er, seine Hände streichelten über Johns Rücken. „Hör nur dann auf, wenn ich es sage…“ John blickte ihn ein wenig erstaunt an, hatte nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet. Sherlock sah ihn eindringlich an. John nickte. Dann küsste er ihn erneut auf die Schläfe, seine Wange, seinen Hals, seine Finger streichelten über die nackte Brust des Detektivs. Johns Hände wanderten langsam tiefer, lagen nun auf Sherlocks Hüften, schoben sich vorsichtig unter den dünnen Stoff der eng anliegenden Shorts. Sherlock seufzte leise, schloss die Augen, fuhr dem Arzt durch das kurze, dunkelblonde Haar. Johns Finger strichen durch das weiche Schamhaar, legten sich um das harte Glied des andern Mannes. „Ah…!“ Sherlock legte leicht den Kopf in den Nacken, bäumte den Oberkörper ein wenig auf. 

_„So wie du reagierst… Bist du doch bestimmt noch Jungfrau, nicht wahr?“_

Sherlock verbot sich diesen Gedanken, wollte nicht jetzt daran denken müssen. John war in keinster Weise wie Alexander. Und das was er tat ebenso wenig. Er war vorsichtig, doch leidenschaftlich, wollte, dass Sherlock sich gut dabei fühlte. Er war nicht auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht, stellte seine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse zurück. Und er zwang Sherlock zu nichts. Der Detektiv konnte nicht umhin, Johns Berührungen mit seinen ersten Erfahrungen zu vergleichen. Der angenehme Druck, mit dem er sein Glied umfasste, seine Finger, die über die feuchte Spitze glitten, ihn zum Zittern brachten. Seine Lippen, die vorsichtig die angespannte Haut berührten…  
Sherlock schob ihm seine Hüften ein wenig entgegen, ein dunkles Stöhnen entwich seinen geröteten Lippen. Noch nie hatte er etwas so intensives, so unbeschreibliches gefühlt… Noch nie so tief für jemanden empfunden, sich noch nie nach solchen Brührungen gesehnt. „John…! O-Oh mein Gott…!“, keuchte er heiser, vergrub seine Finger gedankenverloren in dem dünnen Bettlaken. John streichelte zärtlich über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel, nahm ihn ein wenig tiefer in den Mund, achtete genau auf seine Reaktion. Es machte den Arzt rasend vor Wut zu wissen, dass sich irgend so ein widerlich Perverser an Sherlock vergangen hatte, sei es auch fünfzehn Jahre her. Sherlock hatte dieses Thema nie abschließen können, noch immer litt er unter den Erinnerungen, ließ durch seine selbstbewusste und arrogante Art niemanden an sich heran. John wollte nichts lieber tun, als ihn all die Angst und den Schmerz vergessen zu lassen. Egal, wie lange es dauern würde. 

__„Ah…“ Sherlock spürte das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib stärker werden, die Hitze, die all seine Gedanken zu vernebeln schien. „John…!“ Der Arzt ging nur zu gern auf ihn ein, legte seine Hände auf die Hüften des Detektivs, fuhr mit der Zunge die gesamte Länge entlang, Sherlock stöhnte laut auf, als seine Zähne vorsichtig über die empfindliche Haut strichen. „Ah!!“ Sherlocks Hände krallten sich in das Laken, sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich, konnte den leidenschaftlichen Berührungen des anderen Mannes nicht länger widerstehen.  
Johns Hände streichelten seine Seite hinauf, als er sich wieder ein wenig aufrichtete, sanft Hüfte und Bauch des anderen küsste. Sherlock öffnete langsam die Augen, noch immer ein wenig außer Atem. „John?“ Das leise Flüstern ließ den Arzt innehalten, er hob den Kopf, sah Sherlock ein wenig besorgt an. Er lehnte sich über ihn, strich ihm behutsam durch das dunkle Haar. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er leise, befürchtete, vielleicht zu weit gegangen zu sein. Noch immer spiegelte sich Verletzlichkeit in Sherlocks Augen, doch nun umspielte ein vorsichtiges Lächeln seine Lippen. Er legte die Arme um John, zu ihn zu sich hinunter, sodass er auf ihm lag, vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. John war nicht sicher, wie er diese Reaktion deuten sollte, hatte Angst, im nächsten Moment wieder Tränen in den Augen des Detektivs sehen zu müssen. Er küsste ihn auf das Haar, bereute es, Sherlock bereits so viel zugemutet zu haben. Immerhin hatte er keine Ahnung, was genau ihm zugestoßen war… was dieser _Mistkerl_ ihm angetan hatte...__

„Ich will dich…“ 

Das leise Flüstern des anderen bescherte John eine Gänsehaut, ein wenig überrumpelt löste er sich schließlich aus der Umarmung des Detektivs, sah ihn ernst, doch besorgt an. „Sherlock, ich… Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist.“, sagte er leise, ihm war nicht ganz wohl dabei, nun mit ihm zu schlafen, kannte die Wahrheit immerhin erst seit diesem Abend. Er wollte Sherlocks Gefühle auf keinen Fall ausnutzen, hatte Angst, dass er es überstürzte. Aus Unsicherheit vielleicht noch einen viel größeren Fehler beging. Sherlock schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sah John tief in die Augen. „John, bitte. Ich bin mir sicher…“ Er legte seine Hände an Johns Gesicht, zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich hinunter. „Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst… Und ich verstehe deine Besorgnis. Aber ich _will_ mit dir schlafen… Und ich würde es auch wollen, wenn das alles damals nicht passiert wäre…“  
John spürte, wie er bei diesen Worten ein wenig rot wurde, hätte nie geglaubt, dass es zwischen ihm und dem Detektiv einmal so weit kommen würde. Auch wenn er diesem Gedanken alles andere als abgeneigt war, fühlte er sich noch immer ein wenig unwohl. Er hätte Sherlock nie dazu gedrängt, doch das es nun von ihm ausging, es _sein_ Wunsch war, war etwas, was er nicht würde ändern können. Er sollte aufhören, das Ganze beenden, Sherlock Zeit geben, darüber nachzudenken. Doch so ernst, wie er ihn nun ansah, hatte er dies bereits getan. „Bitte…“, flüsterte er, sah ihn entschlossen an. John sollte verstehen, wie wichtig es ihm war. Wie lange er mit dieser Nacht zu kämpfen gehabt hatte, wie sehr er sich wünschte, endlich etwas anderes mit Sex zu verbinden als Schmerz, Scham, Angst und Hilflosigkeit. John sah ihn ernst an, nickte leicht. „Gib mir einen Moment.“, sagte er ruhig, erhob sich und ging aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sherlock hörte ihn nebenan ihm Badezimmer die Tür der kleinen Kommode öffnen und wieder schließen, dann ein leises Rascheln. John kam ins Schlafzimmer zurück, Sherlock musterte ihn, den nackten Oberkörper, die offene Jeans, die ihm ein kleinwenig hinunter gerutscht war, ihn einen Blick auf die Shorts des Arztes erhaschen ließ. John legte die Kondome auf den Nachttisch, zog sich die Hose aus, schob sich schließlich die Shorts von den Hüften, ehe er sich wieder zu Sherlock aufs Bett legte. Der Detektiv zog ihn ganz nah an sich, spürte ihre nackte Haut leicht gegeneinander reiben als er ihn küsste, ihm sanft über den Rücken streichelte. Merkte, wie sehr John sich zurückgehalten hatte. 

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher…?“, flüsterte der Arzt, küsste seinen Hals, behutsam streichelte er über Sherlocks Oberkörper. „Ja.“, erwiderte Sherlock leise, schloss die Augen, als die Hand des anderen tiefer glitt, sich zwischen seine Beine schob. John spreizte seine Beine ein wenig, befeuchtete zwei seiner Finger. „Entspann dich…“, flüsterte er behutsam, sah dann jedoch den angespannten Gesichtsausdruck des anderen. 

_Hände, die seine Beine auseinander zwängten, das unangenehm schwere Gewicht des Studenten, das ihn mühelos an Ort und Stelle hielt. Grobe Finger, die sich zwischen seine Beine schoben, in ihm eine abscheuliche Angst und Ekel hervorriefen..._

„Sherlock…“ Der Arzt streichelte ihm durch das Haar, flüsterte ihm beruhigend ins Ohr. „Sieh mich an…“ Der Detektiv öffnete langsam die Augen, es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, John ins Gesicht zu sehen. Der Arzt legte eine Hand an sein Gesicht, streichelte sanft über seine Wange, drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Sherlock, sieh mir in die Augen… Hab keine Angst…“, sagte er leise, verwickelte den Detektiv in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, vorsichtig strich seine Hand Sherlocks Oberschenkel hinab, ehe er schließlich behutsam einen Finger in ihn gleiten ließ. Der Detektiv verkrampfte sich ein wenig, seine Finger kratzten leicht über Johns Rücken. Doch er brach den Kuss nicht ab, stieß John nicht von sich, entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. Der Arzt küsste seinen Hals, bescherte ihm eine leichte Gänsehaut. Als Sherlock die Augen öffnete, schien das dunkle Zimmer von damals verschwunden zu sein. So weit war Alexander nie gekommen. Diese Erinnerungen gehörten nun zu John, und zu niemandem sonst…  
Sherlock stöhnte leise, als John seinen Finger leicht in ihm bewegte, in ihm ein vollkommen neues Gefühl hervorrief. Es war unangenehm und am Anfang auch ein wenig schmerzhaft. Doch wenn sich dieser Schmerz erst einmal gelegt hatte, fühlte er nur noch das Verlangen und die Leidenschaft, die mit diesen Berührungen einherging. „Ah…!“ John schob einen zweiten Finger in ihn, wartete einen Augenblick, bis Sherlock sich daran gewöhnt hatte, ehe er sie vorsichtig in ihm bewegte, leicht spreizte, um ihn besser vorzubereiten und ihm später so wenig weh zu tun wie nur möglich. „John…“ Sherlock nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, drückte ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann sah er ihm tief in die Augen, fuhr ihm durch das kurze Haar. „Bitte…“ 

John sah ihn ernst an, doch die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen war beinahe verschwunden. Vorsichtig zog er seine Finger aus ihm zurück, richtete sich ein wenig auf, griff nach einem Kondom und streifte es sich über, ehe er Sherlocks Beine ein wenig spreizte, um sich dazwischen niederzulassen. Sherlock lächelte. „Sieh mich nicht so an… Ich bin mir sicher… Wirklich…“, flüsterte er, zog John zu sich, streichelte über seinen Rücken. Der Arzt erwiderte nichts, küsste den Brünetten stattdessen, drang langsam in ihn ein. Sherlock verkrampfte sich augenblicklich, seine Hände klammerten sich an Johns Schultern, er versuchte langsam auszuatmen, so den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Johns Finger krallten sich leicht in das Bettlaken, er schloss die Augen, hatte nun deutlich mehr Schwierigkeiten, sich zu beherrschen. „Sherlock…“, seufzte er leise, überwältigt von der Hitze, die ihn umfing. Der Detektiv bemerkte seine Anspannung nur zu gut, verstand noch immer jede noch so kleine Gefühlregung, schämte sich beinahe, dass er John dazu zwang, sich derart zurückzuhalten. Vorsichtig schob er ihm seine Hüfte ein wenig entgegen, sodass er tiefer in ihn eindrang, entlockte ihm so ein dunkles Stöhnen. Er hob den Blick, sah Sherlock eindringlich an, ließ es ihm angenehm im Nacken prickeln. John zog sich ein wenig aus ihm zurück, stieß nun ein wenig härter in ihn, brachte ihn zum Zittern. „Oh Gott, John…!“, keuchte Sherlock, seine Finger kratzten über die nackte Haut, leicht legte er den Kopf in den Nacken. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren war sein Kopf vollkommen frei von all den grausamen Erinnerungen, nicht ein quälender Gedanke überkam ihn. Es gab nur noch John. John, der ihn küsste, ihm durch das Haar streichelte, jede noch so unangenehme und verhasste Berührung Alexanders wieder gut zu machen schien.  
Langsam begann John, immer etwas schneller und härter in ihn zu stoßen, achtete genau auf seine Reaktion, wollte ihm trotz allem nicht zu viel zumuten. Doch seine Sorge war unbegründet. Sherlock ließ sich vollkommen gehen, genoss die leidenschaftlichen Bewegungen des anderen, vereinte ihre Lippen sehnsüchtig zu einem weiteren, atemlosen Kuss. Und John tat nichts lieber, als ihm zu geben, was er wollte, ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihn seine Vergangenheit endlich vergessen lassen wollte. Sherlock biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, stöhnte unterdrückt, überwältigt von dem Verlangen, das seinen Körper durchströmte, immer unerträglicher wurde. Seine Finger krallten sich in den nackten Rücken des anderen Mannes, hinterließen hellrote Kratzer auf der empfindlichen Haut. „J-John… Ich…!“ Der Arzt legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, überraschend fordernd und ungeduldig. Sherlock legte seine Arme fester um ihn, drückte ihn ganz nah an sich, ein beinahe lautloses Stöhnen drang über seine Lippen, als er schließlich kam. „Ah…!“ John vergrub sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Halsbeuge, zitterte leicht, als er sich mit einem letzten, harten Stoß tief in ihm ergoss, sich dann vorsichtig auf ihn legte. Sherlock atmete schwer, langsam öffnete er die Augen, seine Arme hatte er noch immer um den Arzt geschlossen, spürte die Wärme seines Körpers. John hob langsam den Kopf, drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, strich ihm eine Locke aus den Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Sherlock…“, flüsterte er, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Der Detektiv schloss die Augen, nickte leicht. Diese unglaubliche Erleichterung, die ihn überkam, war fast mehr als er ertragen konnte. „Ich dich auch, John…“, sagte er ein wenig heiser, küsste den Arzt, um ihn seine geröteten Augen nicht sehen zu lassen. 

Vorsichtig richtete John sich auf, zog sich aus Sherlock zurück und entsorgte das Kondom, ehe er sich wieder neben ihn legte und die Bettdecke über sie zog. John legte einen Arm um ihn, küsste seinen Nacken, verschränkte ihre Hände leicht ineinander. Zu gern würde er Sherlock fragen, wie es ihm ging. Ob alles in Ordnung sei. Ob er zu weit gegangen war, ihn irgendetwas belastete, was er getan hatte. Auch wenn Sherlock gesagt hatte, das er es wollte, hatte John doch plötzlich ein fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen. Hatte er alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht…? 

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie so schweigend beieinander, hörten nur den langsam ruhiger werdenden Herzschlag des jeweils anderen. Sherlock atmete tief durch, versuchte, sich zusammen zu reißen. „John…?“ Der Arzt öffnete die Augen. „Hm?“ – „Ich…“ Sherlock stockte, unsicher, ob er das wirklich tun wollte. Doch er war soweit. Er fand endlich den Mut dazu. Und das hatte er nur John zu verdanken. „Ich… Ich würde gerne darüber reden… Über das, was damals passiert ist…“ John zog ihn ein wenig näher zu sich, seine Hand umfasste die des Detektivs ein wenig fester. „In Ordnung…“, erwiderte er leise, wollte nichts lieber, als das Sherlock endlich von dieser Nacht und von diesem Mistkerl loskam, endlich in der Lage war, ihn zu vergessen. John schluckte seine Wut hinunter, lauschte den Worten des Detektivs, dem es immer schwerer fiel sie auszusprechen, drehte in schließlich zu sich, als er geendet hatte, strich ihm die Tränen von der Wange, küsste ihn behutsam. Sherlock wusste, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. John konnte er vertrauen, musste sich nun nicht länger vor ihm schämen oder es geheim halten. Mit seine Hilfe war er endlich breit dazu, sich seinen Gefühlen, seiner _Angst_ zu stellen und die Vergangenheit endlich hinter sich zu lassen… 


End file.
